


Hallway

by obliivion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliivion/pseuds/obliivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel First Kiss + HS AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallway

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by **anon** on [my tumblr](http://squirrelandmoose.co.vu/post/105939807719/deancas-hs-au-first-time)

Mr. Singer’s AP English class was definitely his least favorite. His students were quiet, and introverted and didn’t ask questions. They all studied hard, and got good grades. Sure, their essays were thoughtful and well written, but they had no personality. Reading them was the same time and time again, just the most repetitive mass of similes and analogies and allusions pounding into his brain repeatedly. 

Well, there might have been two exceptions: Dean Winchester, and Castiel Novak. Damn, those two were sharp. Dean filled his writing with his own personality and you could just hear the laugh in his eyes, like a green ocean on a summer day while he dissembled Twain’s masterful control of irony. And Castiel? He was probably the most introspective, quietest of the students in the class, but he had a masterful way with the toughest, most biblical of the works that the class read: almost as if he’d fallen straight from heaven itself to grace the earth.

Thus, Dean and Castiel would have made an amazing team. That’s why Mr. Singer decided to team them up for their Kafka emulation skits. 

 

Dean Winchester walked into his AP English class: backpack slung jauntily over a shoulder, plaid shirt, leather jacket. 

"Look to the board," Mr. Singer called out. "I’ve paired you up for your Kafka skits."

Dean glanced to the board, quickly finding his name.  _Castiel…Novak_ , he read.  _What a mouthful._ His eyes scanned the room, searching for the owner of the name. Across the room, he spotted a petite boy with black hair and piercing blue eyes. Dean Tried to catch his eyes but as soon as they made eye contact the boy looked away, biting his lip and blushing and turning back to his phone’s screen.

Dean strode over, his long legs easily covering the distance between them. “Hey, Cas,” he said, dropping his backpack on the table and sitting down next to Castiel. “I hope you don’t mind if I call you that, because it’s quite a mouthful and we have a lot to get done.”

The only motion Cas made throughout this whole exchange was to nod timidly and slide farther down in his seat.

Twenty minutes later, Dean threw down his pen in frustration. “Cas, this isn’t working. We need to talk this out, to communicate. Like, you know, Wallace and the Bruce. From Braveheart.” 

After not receiving a reply from a furiously blushing Cas, Dean rolled his eyes and added “Should we go outside?”

To his surprise, Cas replied. “I would like that, Dean.”

Dean abruptly stood, gripping Cas tightly by the shoulder and pulled him outside the classroom into the brick-lined hallway. 

"Alright, Cas. Seriously. What’s going on?"

Without hesitation, Cas had Dean pressed against the wall and their lips met in an explosion of heat and flavor and tension and fire. Time froze around them and the clamor of Mr. Singer’s classroom dissipated from all around them.

Finally, Cas broke away, blushing with the ferocity of a thousand sunsets, muttering something about how “well he’d never tried that before”

Dean choked out a shocked retort to that. “Cas? Really? Are you trying to tell me that was your first time kissing a boy?”

Cas, red-faced, turned away.

Suddenly, Dean had him in the same situation, but reversed, kissing him furiously against the wall, stopping only to whisper into Cas’ skin, “Here’s to the second, and many more.”


End file.
